The New Girls
by imjustabroadwaybaby
Summary: Take three typical teenage girls and add them to the basic Harry Potter plot. It's gonna be an interesting year.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Main Characters

Take three typical teens and add them to the Harry Potter plot. This is the story that results.

Chapter 1: Enter Main Characters

Abby Waldorf, Bianca Moon and Julia Couture were typical teenagers. The reason for the "were" is about to unfold.

Flashback to June 15th. It's the last day of 7th grade. The sun is brightly lighting up the classroom as the students stare at the clocks. Only ten minutes left. Abby Waldorf is sitting at head of the class listening patiently to the ticking of the clock. Her shoulder length dirty blonde hair is pulled back into a sleek ponytail and her blue eyes on fire with anticipation. Sitting next to her is her best friend Bianca Moon. Bianca's long dark hair is streaming down her back, as she fervently signs yearbooks. On the other side of her sits Julia Couture. Julia sits impatiently fidgeting in her seat her long blonde hair flowing behind her. Only five minutes left.

The class is getting impatient and quite chatty. "I can't believe this year is almost over. It seems like we just started and now it's over," says Julia. "OMG! I know! We had so many fun times this year. Like remember Aaron's Bar Mitzvah? That was so much fun." Abby said loudly. "Yeah, I know! We so have to hang out this summer!" squealed Bianca. She got up and passed back all the yearbooks she had signed. The girls continued their loud conversations with many people. Only a minute left. Cameras were out and everyone was taking pictures. "Hey guys, lets grab a picture," said Julia and with that pulled out her camera phone. "Ooh I want one too!" Abby said while pulling out her own phone.


	2. Chapter 2: The Letters

Chapter 2: The Letters

A month had passed. It was now the end of July. We find our three characters sitting in Bianca's bedroom looking at pictures. "Aw guys there's that picture of us on the last day of school!" said Abby. Sitting on top of the pile before them was the picture. Bianca had on an Abercrombie skirt with a Lacoste polo while Julia had on Hollister capris and a matching Hollister tee. Abby, on the other hand, was wearing an Abercrombie skirt with a Juicy Couture shirt.

A loud bang was heard followed by a loud squeal of shock from Bianca's mother. The girls ran down the stairs to see what the dilemma was. The sight they saw was quite interesting. There were three owls outside the kitchen window! Julia opened the window and let them in. After they were let in, they dropped three letters. The first one was addressed as:

Abby Waldorf

Bianca's Bedroom

Allentown Pennsylvania

USA

The second and third were the same except they were addressed to Julia Couture and Bianca Moon. Abby ferociously opened the envelope and withdrew two papers and a ticket. She had been expecting this letter for a long time. It was supposed to come two years ago and she was starting to worry she wasn't magical at all. The first paper was a letter it read as follows:

Dear Ms. Waldorf,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The normal age of acceptance is 11 but your magical abilities did become visible until last year. You will be sorted with the first years but then will continue regular classes with the third years. You will also be receiving remediation classes on basic skills taught during first and second year to catch you up with the third years. Also, please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The second paper included a list of supplies for school and read as follows:

Uniform:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Course Books:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grades 1, 2 and 3)

By Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

As well as the books for your choice classes:

For Diviniation:

Unfogging the Future

For Care of Magical Creatures:

The Monster Book of Monsters

For Muggle Studies:

The Muggle Way of Life

For Arithmancy:

The Ancient Study of Numbers

For Ancient Runes:

Decoding Runes

Please select two classes (or more) from the above.

Other Equipment:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

Abby sat there awestruck. She couldn't believe that she really was a witch! For two long years she had to sit at home and watch her parents do magic while secretly wishing she could too. When her letter didn't come at the age of 11 she feared she was a squib. Finally she could see the light at the end of the tunnel. She was going to be a witch!

Things were quite a bit different for the other girls. Julia and Bianca were in pure shock, as was Bianca's mother. She simply couldn't understand how Bianca was a witch. With some convincing, Bianca's mother finally agreed to send her to Hogwarts. As for Julia, she needed to talk to her parents. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number. "Hey Mom. You've got some explaining to do," she said.

Thanks for reading! I know its not the most exciting story so far but keep reading!


End file.
